Kitteh the Skitty
by Le Sylveon
Summary: Just a story about a Trainer and her Pokemon, but this time, from the Pokemon's point of view.
1. Kitteh the Skitty- Part 1

This is a story that takes place in a Pokemon game, from a certain Skitty's point of view.

I live in the Hoenn region, on route 116, you know, the route by Rustboro City. There aren't many of us around here, us Skitties don't have a big population. The only other I know is my friend, who I call Toby, because it can be confusing at times to call each other Skitty all the time. I avoid all the trainers that come by our route... I don't want to be captures by one of those things. But one day when a certain trainer came by...

"Trainer alert!" Some Skitty screamed. "Hide!" Quickly, all of us hid on different sections of the route. But Toby, unlike all of the other Skitties, stayed right where he was. "Toby, what the heck are you doing?" I mewed to him from my hiding spot. "What do you think?" He replied, turning towards me. "Have you heard what some trainers do with their pokemon? Treat them like royalty! I could have anything I want!" The trainer still hadn't noticed Toby yet. "They can also torture you in a PC box." I hollered back. "There's still time, you know. Go hide!" But before he could argue back, SMACK! Toby was hit on the back of the head with a Pokeball. The weird ball sucked him up and wiggled back and forth. The trainer picked it up and began to look around again. Darn! I thought. My friend just got captured by that horrible trainer... well, it's what he wanted. I looked up and saw the trainer's eyes looming over me. She found my hiding spot! I thought. But then I looked around and noticed that I wandered out into the open grass. I was about to dash away, but then I was also knocked on the head with a Pokeball. "Darn it!" I yelled and pushed on the sides of the ball, hoping to break out of the dumb thing. But it was no use. The trainer picked me up like she did Toby and held be in her hands. "Your name is now Kitteh Kat!" She cheerfully exclaimed. Kitteh Kat? My mind repeated. I feel like an idiot even thinking about it. Toby will never stop making fun of me now... I was put in her bag along with her other pokemon. In there, I saw Toby (obviously) and a Mudkip. "Hey!" Toby said. "So you finally decided to join us." I glared at him. "It's your fault i'm here you know. The stupid trainer saw me and caught me... I didn't want to be here." Toby just smiled and replied with "Oh well. So now that your here, why not just look at what's in here?" I looked around and noticed that the whole bag was filled with stuff. "I'm going to check out that rock!" He excitedly said and rolled his Pokeball over to the strange rock. It sparkled a bit, but other that that, it looked like a normal rock. Toby bumped into it and suddenly, it started to glow. He did too, and before I knew it, he was a Delcatty! "HOLY Snorlax," I mewed in surprise. "You evolved! Where's the rock?" Toby and I looked arond and noticed the rock disappeared. "THANKS TOBY." I yelled at him. "THANKS." Toby glanced innocently at me and said "You know, Chibi could've used it on any of us..." Chibi? I thought. I'm guessing that's the trainers name. Before I could yell at Toby anymore, he was took out of the bag. I didn't know where Chibi was taking him, but I didn't care. He took my only chance to evolve! But it did start to get lonely after a few seconds, so I turned towards the Mudkip. He stared at me. I stared at him. And somehow, I knew we were going to be partners. I could feel it.


	2. Kitteh the Skitty- Part 2

...And we did. Chibi kept me and that Mudkip at the front of her party all the time, and together, we almost beat the game. We chased the legendaries, we raised the eggs Chibi hatched, and we watched as she caught more Pokemon. But for some reason, I felt bad for the Pokemon she captured. They probably felt how I did when I was. But no matter, she just stuck them in the PC box with the rest of them. And so, we lived a life of catching, battling, and leveling up. Then, when I was at level 52, and the Mudkip (Now Swampert) was at level 92, Chibi decided it was time to test our strength... by challenging the Elite 4. But even with our Rayquaza and Swampert, we were no match and failed miserably. Many times. "DANG those stupid, ignorant, brain damaged things they call "ELITE" UGH!" I hollered. Once again, we failed at beating them, and also once again, I was mad about it. "Your the one being ignorant right now..." Swampert mumbled. "We'll probably beat them next time, don't worry..." I glared at him and growled "Easy for you to say... you have a higher level than me." Swampert just rolled his eyes. "If you want to get stronger, fight more trainers, stay in the daycare, I don't know, do SOMETHING besides sitting around and sulking!" I wanted to argue back, I wasn't going to let him get away with this. But suddenly, we were all put in the PC. "Thanks, now were not going to have a re-match AT ALL." I yelled. But the Swampert wasn't paying attention to me. I sighed and flopped on the grassy PC floor. But before I could do anything else, we were took out again. But this time, someone else. "Thanks for the transfer!" The mysterious trainer cheerfully said to Chibi. "Anytime! Take good care of them." she said, waving goodbye to her Pokemon. Transfer...? I thought. Oh no... A transfer is like a trade, but you can never come back. "Darn it! I still haven't gotten to beat the Elite 4!" I yelled in disappointment. Now we're going to be stuck with some random trainer who might not even know who the Elite 4 are. Great. I looked up at my new trainer and noticed she looked almost nothing like Chibi. She had Pig-tails, over-alls, and a white hat. If i'm going to be living with her, I better get used to her looks. She put us into her bag, so I decided to take a look around, like Toby did. I saw a few items, like potions and Pokeballs and such. No weird rocks. I managed to find her trainer card in the junk. "Skittles..." I read out loud. "Skittles? What kind of name is that?" I said, turning towards Swampert. He turned to look at me and replied with "Don't you think she looks like Chibi a bit?" Completely ignoring my question. I looked back at Skittles and studied her. "She does remind me of her a bit..." I mumbled. Suddenly, she took me out of my Pokeball, in the middle of the city. You couldn't do this when I was with Chibi. Skittles bent down to match my size and began to pet me on the head. I stared straight into her face. Something was familiar, but I just couldn't put my paw on it.


	3. Kitteh the Skitty- Part 3

Skittles got up on her tall legs and began to walk away. I didn't know what to do, follow her, or run off to the grass? Was she abandoning me? This region is weird. Skittles looked back and motioned me towards her, so I guess I was supposed to follow her. I trotted alongside her as we walked through the city. Tall buildings loomed over me. People smiled, Pokemon looked, it was pretty peaceful. Skittles and I walked through a small tunnel, connecting the city with a route. Once we left it, some trainer jumped up from nowhere and challenged us to a battle. Skittles was rather surprised, but I was ready. My first battle with new trainer! I thought excitedly. This'll be fun! Skittles excepted the match and sent me forward. I watched as they release a Pokemon from a ball excitedly, but then it all drains out of me when I see it's just a level 10. "Aw..." I sighed. "But, a battle's still a battle.." I lunged forward and hit it with a Water Pulse. Obviously, it fainted right on the spot, and for some reason it's trainer was very surprised. We got some prize money and continued on our journey. After a few minutes, we ended up in another city. This one was bigger than the last city, tall towers stretching up to the sky, with people crowding every corner. Skittles even had to pick me up so I wouldn't get stepped on! Together we walked into a place called a "GTS", but we were stopped as soon as we'd gone in. An officer told Skittles "No Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs in the GTS." So, I was put into my ball. "Stupid officer, it's not like we're going to wreck the place..." I grumbled. After a few seconds of saving, Skittles took Swampert out of her bag. "C'ya!" He called out. "C'ya," I hollered back. And then I never saw him again. I figured he was traded or released or something, but I still know he's out there someplace. But even without him, me and my trainer had to continue on our way. Of course I was mad at her for letting go of the closest thing I had to a friend, but after a while, me and her bonded enough to forgive each other. Also, he's still alive, so what's there to worry about? I also found out that Toby was traded to one of Skittles' close friends. At least he's not across the world someplace. And so, it was just me and my trainer... for a while.


	4. Kitteh the Skitty- Part 4

On that day, we were running through town as usual. Goldenrod, to be exact. The crowded town with huge buildings we were in before. Me and Skittles didn't know where we were going today, and we walked into some guys house. The guy didn't mind us barging in, I guess other Goldenrod people do it a lot. He and Skittles talked for a bit. I don't really listen to what conversations Skittles has with other people, they're pretty pointless to me. But my ears perked up when I heard an Eevee cheerfully scream. I turned to see that guy giving Skittles a Pokeball, which had the Eevee in it. We walked out of the house and I followed her to a Pokemon Center. I love the Pokemon Center. It's calm and warm, and there are other Pokemon there, too. But instead of going to the big healing machine by the nurse, we went up the stairs. There was a room we went in, but like the GTS, they didn't allow Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. I didn't have anyone to complain to, so I just kept quiet. The room was very odd. It was a neon teal, with nothing in it except a person who was one of the nurse's helpers. But after a few minutes, another person came in that wasn't one of the nurse's helpers. It was another trainer like Skittles, but they looked completely different. She and my trainer talked for a bit, and then I was took out of her bag along with the Eevee. I thought we were being transferred again, but then I soon realized we were being traded when the other trainer asked Skittles "You ready to begin the trade?" I glanced over at the Eevee. Instead of being shocked and confused like I was, he was literally jumping with excitement. "How are you so happy?" I asked him. "Trading's fun!" He squealed, jumping around some more. "Weirdo..." I mumbled, but I didn't think he heard me. At last, we were handed over to the other trainer and stuffed into her bag. Now we have to deal with another trainer... what are these people trying to do to us? Meet so many trainers we'd get them all confused? Sheesh... having a trainer is weird.


End file.
